The Abandon Doll and The Puppet
by LadyAru
Summary: A new pizza place just opened in Hoenn, what happens when a prize is won and abandoned. On top of it is given "Life".


Hope you guys enjoy. Comment please.

When Freddy's first opened, it was crowded with people and kids who came to see the animatronics food was cheep, but better than most places. They also had the best prizes. They were bring more business to the city than normal. Freddy's was the most popular thing since the Contest Hall.

The one thing that kept kids coming was the prizes. There was a good explanation, boys heard about a prize that was the coolest thing there but was impossible to win. The one that all the boys wanted was what they called, "The Doll" It was a shark-like doll that the boys wanted and the girls never wanted to encounter. It took one thousand-three hundred tickets, and that was no easy task. the most you could get from one game was 10 tickets. But the boys were determined. The girls thought it was ugly, but it was better than, "The Puppet". No one liked The Puppet, they even tried giving it away for five tickets, but no one wanted it.

At night The Puppet always held on to The Doll, he was sad that no one wanted him. He was as good as any of the other plushes they had, He just wanted to play with someone who loved. Yet no one loved him enough to take him home. The Puppet always felt like The Doll loved him, he was a great listener.

Eventually, during a boy's birthday party, the birthday boy won enough tickets to win The Doll. The other kids were jealous of him and even tried to fight him for it. But there was no fighting allowed. He was so proud of himself and he cherished it for about a month, during that month The Puppet became even more sad and even angered, why did the boy take his best friend he could have took them both home to play. After that month a new fad came out and he wanted a Mega Pokemon Plush. The rich brat threw a fit when he found out that he couldn't have one til his birthday which was a Year and a half away. He took The Doll and took his fathers knife to it and left it in front of his parents room.

When they discovered what their son did he was punished and The Doll was thrown away. He was taken to the dumps to rot. Angered by the boys actions the plush Doll started feeling anger and hatred towards the boy. As this was happening a Shuppet was drifting by. It could feel the toys anger and it opened the garbage can. The Pokemon possessed the toy, becoming a Banette. Now the toy could get his revenge on the boy for taking a knife to him for something that had nothing to do with him. He would hunt down the boy and give him the same treatment.

For years the boy was haunted by the toy. The boy told him mom and Dad that he had seen The Doll and it got so bad that the parents decided to move away. The Banette couldn't track the boy down, this angered it even more. He traveled all over Hoenn, but never found the boy. While the Banette was searching for the boy, "The Bite of 87" happened. After the newer models were destroyed, one was never accounted for, The Puppet. Even though the owner had gotten reports about the Puppet, they never made it official if it was destroyed or not.

The Puppet looked for the Doll that always sat next to him on the shelf. At first it seems like the Puppet wanted to destroy the Doll for leaving him, but that wasn't the case. While The Doll was in a good home he had heard that some of the kids talking, saying that the boy was being haunted by the Doll. The Puppet wanted to help his friend, if it could. As the Banette haunted the region looking for his previous owner, he stared to hear a familiar sound, the sound of a Jack In The Box.

The lonely Banette looked around, but found nothing. Then out of nowhere he was tackled by The Puppet. Banette remembered his old friend and the Puppet showed him that he wanted to help. Banette did not know how, he could help but he was not going to leave him behind. Banette allowed his friend come with him. They searched far and wide, but never found a trace. After a while of searching The Puppet decided to possess Banette, letting him have the powers that he obtained recently.

As quickly as Banette was possessed, he started to change. He became taller and where he was cut by the boy were replaced by zippers. He had the same hands and he was more powerful then, than ever before. Now he was going to find that brat who cut him up. He could taste the boys spirit and he followed it as quick as the wind could take it. He found the Boy in Johto and Banette took the boy far from home. The boy was never seen again.

It is said that til this day, after killing the boy he left him in a trash island off of Dewford Town.

That Banette still roams free till this day, waiting for someone to take it home and give it a proper home. But be careful the Banette still has the spirit of The Puppet. And it will never let ANYONE hurt his friend again. 


End file.
